Hynos
Hynos is a servant of the local City God, who has chased Leopard Cat for years for killing people. Appearance Hynos is a red fox, a little lower than Likulau but about the same figure. He wears a white flannel, blue pants and a green bandana. Brown hair, blue eyes, fluffy tail. Personality By his look and the way he speaks, it is clear that he's a strict, responsible and lawful person, as expected of a City God's servant. Fortunately for Senpai, he isn't vindictive and has been shown to be rational and reasonable in his actions. When he comes to Leopard Cat to congratuate him, Hynos is only a little worried about a "talk" which he'll have to have, but he doesn't seem to blame Senpai for this nor hold any kind of personal grudge against him. He also gives Likulau a chance to explain himself why he has attacked Liao, even if they end up fighting anyway (because Kulau couldn't or didn't want to answer). Story Hynos doesn't take a big part in the story of Nekojishi. It is even possible to not meet him at all. The first time he appears is at the Tung Trail during the Tung Blossom Festival, when Leopard Cat tries to kill Liao. Hynos' appearance scares Senpai off, though the fox himself doesn’t notice the yaoguai. When he approaches Liao, he's suprised the boy can see him, but eventually asks him about the Leopard Cat and, being given a negative answer, leaves. This part appears if the player chooses to ask Shu-Chi about Ragoo's words. We can notice here thet Leopard Cat is scared of Hynos, also describes him as an "unfriendly god". The second time we meet Hynos is much easier to get. Just don't let Leopard Cat kill you. When Likulau tries to kill Liao and take his spirit power, the fox god stops him. Hynos introduces himself and, after giving Clouded Leopard a chance to explain his actions, ends up fighting with him to give Liao and Guardian Tiger time to run (as it is impossible for Hynos to defeat Kulau in one on one battle, which he probably knew). Finally, Hynos appears during the epilogue of the Perfect Ending. He congratulates Leopard Cat on becoming a half-god-half-yaoguai, which is awkward for both of them, as the fox has been after Leopard Cat for a few years. In the end, they end up forgiving each other and having a little talk. Abilities *'Fencing:' he uses a sword to fight *'Immortality:' Hynos cannot be killed because of being a servant of the City God. Hynos probably posses other divine abilities, such as levitation, Chi absorption and shapeshifting, although it was never clear in the story. Trivia *In The Sunny Day DLC, there's a graphic that shows Hynos' full body. We can notice his pants are 3/4 (or, if caring about the proper animal anatomy, they're normal pants and he has just big feet). *Hynos, along with Ragoo and Randolph, are custom character concepts accepted into the game as the result of Project Nekojishi fundraiser contributions. *Of all the spirits appearing in the game, Hynos has the least of his body exposed. Quotes *(To Leopard Cat) "You might find me harder to deal with as a colleague than an enemy." Category:Hynos Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Fox Category:Servant